A Villian's Reunion
by II Hikaru Shidou II
Summary: Serena and the girls search all around crossroads to find a loss of stolen energy from Children. BUt who would have known they would have to face past enemys?
1. Default Chapter

On top of the rooftop she stood

On top of the rooftop she stood. It was only a little bit past midnight when the screams occurred. The moonlight shined down on the city. Car's horns blared as the wind picked up through her pigtails. The town of Crossroads was loud at this time of night, but she was used to it. The enemy, the screams, and the shadows. It was all becoming a nightly routine. Footsteps were coming up the stairs. She spun around, her big blue eyes glaring at the door. She took a footstep forward, leapt off of the building onto the windowsill. The guard opened the door, peered around, and then turned around and closed the door. The girl climbed down the side of the building, jumped down, and sped down the dark alley. She failed once again. She could not find the victims. She wondered if any of the other girls found them, or even a clue. A young girl of age 14, long blond hair and baby blue eyes, no taller than 4'9", stood outside of the temple. She slowly crept up the stairs, hoping not to wake the shrine keeper. Halfway up the stone steps, she heard whispers. She ducked down and tried to listen, wondering if she recognized the voices. It took a minute to find out that the voices were of Raye Hino and Mina Aino. She moved up the rest of the stairs, and stood up in front of the two girls. The young Priestess, or known as Raye, looked up at Serena. The fire crackled as she pulled her long black hair back. 

"Did you find anything, Serena?" Raye asked. 

"No, nothing. What about you two?" Serena questioned. The other girl, Mina looked up. She stood up and stared straight into Serena's eyes.

"No, maybe Amy or Lita found something," she replied. 

"For the people's sake, I hope so," Serena said as she turned around and looked into the moon. It was not long until footsteps were jogging up the case. Serena, Raye, and Mina all peered over, finding it to be Amy and Lita. 

"Find anything?" Mina looked over at Lita and Mina, who were trying to catch their breath. 

"No, nothing," Amy said as she sat in front of the fire. "Nothing once again." 

"Same here," Lita said as she wiped her forehead and stared into the sky. "I do not know if we will ever get to the bottom of this mess." She sighed as she fixed ponytail in her long, brown hair. 

"I hope we do soon, for the sake of the people," Serena said as she turned around and slowly walked down the stairway.

................................................................................................

Slowly Serena watched her black shoes pace in the dark night. It must be late whispered in her mind. She walked up her driveway and crept into the backyard. The window was still open as she climbed the side of the house. Finally she reached the top, slid into her room, and took off her previous outfit. She put her pajamas on as she sat into her bed. She set her alarm clock for 7:00am, and crawled under the covers. As she lye down, she stared at the ceiling. Her cat and guardian, Luna, was already asleep at the foot of her bed. Serena closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, she was dreaming again. 

.............................


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm rang for the third time, and Serena still would not budge

The alarm rang for the third time, and Serena still would not budge. By then it was already 7:30am, so her mom rasped on the door, yelling at Serena to get up. 

"I'm up, I'm up," Serena moped as she slowly slid out of bed. She hunted her room for her Crossroads Jr. High uniform, and remembered she threw it in her closet. 

"Serena, actually up at 7:30?" Luna said in shock. She stared at Serena struggling to get her uniform on. Serena ran out of the room, until Luna stopped her. 

"What?" Serena said as glanced angrily at Luna. 

"You left your broach on your dresser. Honestly, Serena, how could you forget that?" Luna replied disappointed. 

"Sorry, Miss Scaredy Cat," Serena said in a huff as she attached her brooch to her bow and dashed out of the room. She paced down the steps into the kitchen where she grabbed her breakfast, school lunch, and bags. She slipped her shoes on and walked out of the door. 

"Serena!" a voice nearby called out. Serena peered over finding it to be Amy. 

"Hey Amy!" Serena waved as she ran down to meet her friend. Amy was wearing a blue pleaded skirt, a white short sleeved top with a blue dickey and a red bow, the typical Crossroads Jr. High School uniform. They began walking down the sidewalk until Amy heard a noise. 

"Serena, did you hear anything?" Amy asked in shock. 

"I think so, sounded like a fainted…oh no, Amy, get your computer out!" Amy began to hunt for her computer, until Serena could not take it anymore. 

"Ugh, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!" Serena stared at Amy and then thrust her hand out and then shouted "Moon Crystal Power!" 

"Yes, I found it. Mercury Star Power!" 

After Serena shouted her words, her school uniform transformed into a white body suit with a blue dickey and pleaded mini skirt, both having a red bow attached to it. Her head included moon dangling earrings and a tiara across her forehead. Her shoes became red high knee boots. Serena was now known as Sailor Moon. 

When Amy shot her power stick in the air, her school uniform dissolved into a sailor uniform with a light blue pleaded skirt and dickey including sky blue bows. Her school shoes transformed into blue high knee boots. Now Amy was known as Sailor Mercury. The two girls relocated themselves away from the public, actually being a small park. They hopefully thought no one would be at a park at this time of day. Sailor Mercury had her computer in her hands, and began typing. The noises replayed in Mercury's computer, and then her target was locked. 

"Over on Madison Ave!" Mercury shouted. 

"I'm on it!" Sailor Moon ran as fast as she could, and she was lucky this time. She heard the screaming again, being located in a small town house. She busted through the door, finding a little girl. Behind her was a tall man with red hair. He wore green pants and had a brown vest, skin tight. Sailor Moon stood there as he noticed…it was Rubeus. 

"No, it can't be! Why are you here? You are dead!" Sailor Moon shouted at the man. 

"I was dead, but thanks to my new master I can begin a new life, stealing energy from children to help promote the beginning of eternal darkness!" the man laughed as he took the energy from the child and disappeared. ……………………………………………………………… 

"NO!" Sailor Moon looked around for Sailor Mercury, but there was no sign of her. She grabbed the little girl and ran down the street. She clutched her body close to hers, and then found Sailor Mercury. 

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon cried out. She de-transformed herself and gave the young girl to Sailor Mercury. She also de-transformed, and then quickly said, "Let's rush her to the hospital!" The two girls ran down, not hearing the school bell ringing. Within ten minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Since Amy's mom was on duty, she cleared everything up. They rushed to the third floor, in search of Amy's mom, Mrs. Anderson. Entering the room, Amy placed the body on the bed. Moments later, Mrs. Anderson walked in. She was not shocked to see the girl though. 

"It's the fifteenth child this week," Mrs. Anderson exclaimed. 

"Fifteenth?" both girls exclaimed. 

"Yes, many children have been rushed in from a loss of energy. It's no disease, but no one has found it out yet," Mrs. Anderson explained. 

"I see," Serena said calmly. 

"Oh no!" Amy shrieked as she looked down at her watch, "Were late by an half hour!" 

"Awe, girls. Don't sweat it. I'll write you both a note explaining this whole situation," Mrs. Anderson said. 

"Thank You," both girls exclaimed as they waited for the note, and walked out the door. The school was about ten minutes away from the hospital, so Serena began explaining to Amy what she saw. 

"What! Rubeus is still alive?" Amy shrieked. 

"Yes, and now we need to find out what he's stealing the children's energy for," Serena said in a worried manner. 

"Yes. Lunch time we'll call the scouts and let them know we are on something." 


End file.
